1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a mobile support assembly which in its various embodiments is structured to be used as a walker/wheelchair combination or as a walker with a seat structure. The various preferred embodiments of the mobile support assembly facilitate the selective and relative disposition of the various components thereof into a stored orientation for storage, transport, shipment, etc. when not in use or in an operative orientation for use. Certain of the structural components of the embodiments may be selectively disposed to otherwise vary the dimension and/or configuration when in the stored or operative orientations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous individuals suffer from a lack of mobility because of age, medical conditions or the like. As a result, such individuals frequently require some type of mechanical aid or device in order to facilitate their ability to move from one location to the next. Known devices which are readily available on the commercial market include “walker” assemblies which typically allow an individual to support oneself in an upright, substantially stable orientation while standing or walking. For the less infirmed, known walker assemblies allow the individual to safely traverse over both interior and exterior support surfaces, such as floors, sidewalks, streets, etc. Also, conventionally structured walkers may or may not include supporting wheel assemblies. When such wheel assemblies are present they may facilitate the mobility of a user. However, the presence of such wheel assemblies, depending on their structural features and also on whether or not there is safety measures associated therewith, may lessen the stability of the walker. This is especially true when all four legs of the walker frame include a wheel, roller or like structure attached to the lower end thereof.
The advantage of known walker assemblies, over other mobility aids, include a smaller frame of generally lightweight construction which may be more easily stored or transported than other devices when not in use. In order to further facilitate the storage or transport thereof, some known or conventional walkers are foldable, allowing them to be easily disposed within the trunk or other convenient or appropriate area of the vehicle. However, the collapsibility of conventional walkers may be limited in that the walker still must offer sufficient structural integrity as well as provide adequate stability and support to an individual when in use.
Yet another category of devices used to facilitate the mobility of individuals that may have more significant physical limitations include mobile chair structures or “wheelchairs”. An increased use of the wheelchair has occurred in recent years, due at least in part, to an increasingly aging population. As such, the development of the wheelchair, in various forms, has progressed from the smaller, less bulky wheelchair structures of somewhat lightweight construction to the heavier, larger chair assemblies. In addition, more sophisticated wheelchair designs are motorized and while more expensive, they are still relatively common. Clearly, the larger more complex and/or motorized wheelchair assemblies have distinct advantages in terms of facilitating mobility without requiring significant manual exertion by the user. In addition, control assemblies associated with the steering and operation of the more sophisticated motorized wheelchair structures are capable of allowing the substantially independent use thereof by individuals who are significantly disabled and are almost totally paralyzed.
Despite the advantages of the type set forth above, the larger more sophisticated wheelchair structures do have certain disadvantages relating to the storage and transport thereof when not in use. In order to overcome such disadvantages collapsible wheelchairs have been developed which are easier to handle, transport and store when not in use. However, many collapsible wheelchair structures still assume a bulky configuration even when in a folded orientation, thereby requiring a significant amount of space when stored or loaded into the trunk or other appropriate location of a vehicle. Moreover, even when intentionally disposed in a collapsed or folded orientation, one or more dimensions of the wheelchair, such as the longitudinal or transverse dimension, is oftentimes not sufficiently reduced to significantly facilitate the storage or transport thereof.
Mobile support structures including both walkers and wheelchairs have independently developed to a point where their use is more efficient and reliable. However, there appears to be an absence of a combined structure having multi-use capabilities such that a single mobile support assembly may be utilized as both a walker and a wheelchair by assuming different orientations of the structural components of which such an assembly is comprised. Accordingly, despite the developments and advancements in mobility aiding devices of the type set forth above, there is still a need for an improved mobile support assembly which provides significant support and stability, whether used as a walker and/or a wheelchair. A proposed mobility aid structured to satisfy such need should be capable of being easily and quickly configured into an operative position for use and possibly into a collapsed position for storage. Further, a proposed multi-use mobile support assembly should have its various structural components cooperatively configured, disposed and structured such that selective positioning thereof into a plurality of different orientations is easily accomplished. As such, the mobile support assembly may be converted for use as a walker or a wheelchair assembly. In addition, such a proposed multi-use mobile support assembly could also have additional, supplementary features such that when the support assembly is in a walker configuration it is also structured to allow at least temporary support of a user in a seated orientation, wherein the user may require temporary, short term rest periods while not requiring the use of a wheelchair, per se. If developed, such a proposed, multi-use mobile support assembly should comprise a frame, as well as other operative components which are cooperatively structured and relatively operable to allow selective use of the support assembly as either a walker or a wheelchair assembly.